Stent delivery systems for deployment of one or more stent bodies at or around a vessel bifurcation have been proposed. Often such stents generally have an opening which allows for unimpeded blood flow into one or more side branch arteries, and/or through which an additional stent body may be deployed. However, problems are still encountered in orienting a stent relative to the side branch at the bifurcation of the primary and secondary passages. Moreover, such bifurcated assemblies are typically specially manufactured at an increased cost over a more standard stent intended for single vessel deployment.
In delivering a stent to a vessel location, many current devices rely on either passive torque (e.g., pushing the stent forward and allowing the stent that is fixed on the guidewire/balloon to passively rotate itself into place) or creating torque from outside of the patient to properly orient the medical device in the passage. Such catheter assemblies include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,825; U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,315 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,673, the entire content of each of which being incorporated herein by reference.
Unfortunately such devices still often require a significant portion of the catheter assembly in addition to the balloon to be subjected to torque in order to align the stent with the side branch opening of the bifurcation. Subjecting the catheter as well as a vessel to such extraneous torque may be considered undesirable.
Thus, a need exists to provide a catheter which is capable of allowing a medical device such as a stent to be easily maneuvered and aligned at a vessel bifurcation or other location without the need to torque or rotate the entire catheter shaft in order to align the stent at a vessel bifurcation. Various devices and methods described herein address this need by providing a catheter system with a rotatable balloon about which a stent may be mounted on or engaged to. The rotatable balloon is independently rotatable relative to the inner and/or outer catheter shafts thereby eliminating the need to apply torque to the catheter shaft to align the stent at a vessel bifurcation.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.